


The Truth

by Reneemaryn



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Family Fluff, M/M, a bit of angst? not really, some drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneemaryn/pseuds/Reneemaryn
Summary: Mac has something he needs to tell his parents
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	The Truth

Mac Santiago-Peralta was nervous. He had been nervous all day at school as he tried to come up with the best way to tell his parents. He didn’t think they’d be unsupportive, he just wasn’t sure how they’d take this particular piece of news. He went over his prepared speech one more time in his head. It had everything, emotional pull, a bit of guilt tripping, plus cold hard evidence. And while he didn’t have time to put together a multiple slide PowerPoint show, he knew that his speech was good. So he took a deep breath and turned to his parents.  
“Hey mom, dad, can I talk to you about something?” No going back now.   
Amy looks a bit concerned at the statement, and glances at Jake before saying, “Sure. What’s up? Is everything okay?”   
Mac nodded and prepared his speech. “So, I’ve come to a realization recently. And I know it’s not exactly what you wanted for me, but I know in my heart that it’s me. I’ve thought long and hard about this, it wasn’t just a spur of the moment thing. I also hope that you can accept me for who I am and who I’m going to be.” He glanced up and saw worried expressions on both of his parent’s faces.  
Jake speaks up, “Mac, what’s up? If this is about your boyfriend, we know sweetie. You told us. Unless he did something, in which I will not hesitiate to–”   
“No. Dad. Everything is fine with Elijah and I. We’re good. It’s not that.”  
“Then what is it? You’re acting cryptic and it’s kind of freaking me out a bit honey.” His mom says.   
“Okay, I know this might be hard to hear, but here it is. I want to be a firefighter.” Mac states, and then waits.   
Jakes gasps extremely loud, and Amy just sits there silent. Mac can tell they’re processing, but he really needs one of them to say something. 

***

“So? What do you think?” He prompts after a couple moments of silence.  
Amy finally speaks, “This is what you really want? You’ve thought it out? You know they’re basically glorified EMTs right? And I know one delivered you, but we washed you off. This isn’t a joke is it? If it is I will ground you so hard–”   
“No, please, Mom, it’s real. I promise.” Mac says, looking so much like Jake when she accused him of fake proposing to her, she wants to cry. Her baby is all grown up. She looks at Jake to see if he caught on to it to, and by the look on his face he did. They share a look trying to figure out what to say next.   
“Well, if it’s real, and you’re absolutely sure about this, then,” Jake pauses looking as if he has to force the next words out, “we’ll support your decision to become a firefighter.” He gasps out the last word, trying his best to be supportive. Amy nods along but can’t get herself to say anything. Mac smiles and says, “Thanks guys! I love you both so much.”  
“We love you too baby.” Amy says. Mac goes back to his dinner, and she and Jake look at each other in disbelief. How could they have let their baby come to this decision?

***

Later that night, Mac lies in bed on the phone with Elijah.   
“They took it as well as I expected them too. It’ll take them a bit to get used to, but they’re okay with it.” Mac replies to Elijah’s question about how the talk with his parents went.  
“That’s great babe!” Elijah replies happily. Mac then hears a stifled yawn over the line. He smiles a soft smile.  
“Go to sleep babe. I know you’re tired, and you need to stick to your sleep schedule. I’ll see you at school tomorrow.”  
“You’re right, like always. See you tomorrow. Sweet dreams.” Elijah says dreamily.  
“Sweet dreams babe.” Mac says then hangs up chuckling slightly. His boyfriend always likes to end their evening phone calls with Sweet dreams, and Mac finds it incredibly endearing.  
Sighing happily, Mac sends one last good night text to Elijah and then gets ready for bed.

***

Amy looks up from her crossword as Jake walks into the room and smiles. She loves the sight of her husband when he’s sleepy and ready for bed. Jake slides into their bed as she puts down her crossword; it can wait until tomorrow. Right now, she wants to cuddle with her husband. As Jake pulls her into his arms, she can’t help but think about Mac. He actually wants to be a firefighter. She supposes she can get on board, as long as he’s positive. She says as much to Jake when he asks her why she was being quiet.  
“It’s not ideal, but it’s also not the worst thing in the world. At least he doesn’t want to be a defense attorney.” Jake says and then shudders at the thought of his son becoming his worst enemy. Amy laughs slightly and agrees with him.   
“Remember our promise the day he was born? We’re going to support him. No matter what.” Amy says. Jake nods, then gasps quietly.  
“What?” Amy questions.  
“Do you think that the firefighter contaminated him?” Jake whispers dramatically. Amy laugh quietly and shakes her head.  
“No, I think we told him the story of his birth one too many times, and he started seeing the firefighter as a hero for helping his family in a time of need.” Jake seems to ponder this for a minute before replying.  
“Well, if that’s the reason, then I guess I can get on board. After all, as much as they are glorified EMTs, one did help my wife give birth to my son. And if Mac wants to be like that firefighter, then he is definitely my kid.” Amy smiles at her husband’s statement and nods her head in agreement.   
“He is very much your son. But, we both have work tomorrow and if we want to stick to our schedule we should go to sleep now.”   
“Mmmm. I love you Ames.”  
“Love you too Jake.” Amy mumbles as she slips into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first B99 fic, and it was really fun to write! Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed, I'd love to hear from y'all about what you thought! I'm Fantasticfangirlwonderland on Tumblr.


End file.
